


Pineapples are hell!

by Marine226



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Pineapples, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marine226/pseuds/Marine226
Summary: Danny confronts Steve after he comes into work to find his office filled with horrendous, no shit, pineapples. Why would he do such a thing? Well, because Steve was absent the day the Navy issued him with common sense... Or so Danny assumes...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Pineapples are hell!

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's a shocking summary, but it'll have to do. Just a short ficlet that needed to be written..

“What the hell is the matter with you?!” Danny asked as he stalked into Steve’s office.

“Good morning to you too” Steve responded, looking up from his computer with a carefully placed smile.

“What is this?” Danny asked, holding up a pineapple in his hand.

“Us common folk like to refer to that as a pineapple, it’s a fruit” Steve replied, his grin only getting wider.

Danny pursed his lips and paced the length of Steve’s office, “A pineapple, right, okay”. Then he stopped, turned around and yelled at Steve, “And why are there 100 of these things in my office?!”

Steve laughed, “100? I don’t think there’s that many”

“There is literally no room in my office to even swing a cat – ” 

“What have you got against cats?” Steve interrupted.

“Focus Steven!” Danny exclaimed, then continued speaking, his hand gestures getting more wild as he talked, “First, you force me to work with you, then you get me shot, then you nearly throw a suspect off a roof – ”

“I thought we agreed I was never going to do that” Steve interrupted.

“Why are you talking?!” Danny exclaimed, “It’s one thing after another with you! And now you fill my office with pineapples! You’re an animal! For everything that is holy on this earth, why would you do something like that?!” 

“Happy one-month anniversary” Steve said in a sing-song voice.

“What?!” Danny asked.

“Happy one-month anniversary” Steve repeated himself.

“I heard what you said, what the hell are you talking about?” Danny asked.

“It’s been a month since we started five-0” Steve told him.

“And you thought you’d celebrate the fact by filling my office with _pineapples_?!” Danny exclaimed.

Steve laughed, “Yeah”

Danny sighed with exaggeration, “Is this your way of saying you like me?”

“What?” Steve asked with a frown, genuinely confused about how Danny had jumped to that conclusion. It didn’t matter that he was right…

“I’m just saying, Grace likes one of the boys in her class, so she started calling him names. He responded by doing the same, and now they think they’re boyfriend and girlfriend” Danny explained, “You know I don’t like pineapples and I can’t think of any other reason you’d fill my office with the damned things, unless… unless you’re trying to get my attention. Well, super-SEAL, you’ve got it”

“What? I didn’t – I filled your – wait, did you just compare me to an eight year old girl?” Steve finally asked.

“Well, you have the mental maturity of one, so yeah, if the shoe fits” Danny responded with a grin.

“Here I go, and do something nice for my partner – ” Steve started.

“You got me pineapples!” Danny interrupted him.

“ – to try to say welcome to the team – ” Steve continued.

“You know I hate pineapples!” Danny interrupted again, “And you filled my office with them! And don’t think I hadn’t noticed that you dodged my question!”

“What question?” Steve asked, throwing his own hands up in exasperation as he got out from behind his desk, “It’s fine, it’s settled, I won’t try to do anything nice for you again”

“What question, he asks” Danny said, waving his hands around, “What’s the matter with you? Did you hit your head again?”

“Did _you_ hit _yours_?” Steve asked, feeling like poking the other man in the chest to emphasise his words more, “You’re the one throwing the tantrum”

“I’ll give you a tantrum, umph – ” Danny abruptly stopped talking as Steve crashed his mouth into his, “Ow”

Steve licked his lips, then leaned forward again, this time slow enough that he didn’t mush their lips and teeth together. His tongue slipped into Danny’s mouth and he massaged Danny’s tongue, mapping the contents of Danny’s mouth. 

Steve distinctly heard cat-calls from Kono and mentally kicked himself for his impeccable timing. They broke for air and Steve rested his forehead against Danny’s as he responded to Danny’s question from earlier, “Yes”

Danny huffed out a breath of air in a laugh, “Thought so”

Steve pulled himself back and stared into Danny’s eyes, “Come over to my place tonight?”

Danny snorted, “Next time, open with that. Filling one’s office with pineapples is not a valid dating technique!”

Steve chuckled, “So, that’s a yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
